


Tempus Aestivum

by soniagiris



Series: Amores [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Summer, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: As the days are long and warm, Kaito takes his boyfriend to a fireworks festival.





	Tempus Aestivum

**Author's Note:**

>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos and lily!
>   * **additional warnings in the end notes**
> 


"You're so green," is the first thing Kaito says when his boyfriend shows up. And, yeah, it is a pretty dumb thing. Sue him, okay, Rantaro is, in fact, extremely green. And extremely fuckin' handsome in the yukata that's a touch darker than his hair. He raises his brows, smiling pleasantly, probably somehow reading Kaito's thoughts which are all about getting him somewhere private, untying the obi (a darker shade of green) and tasting the skin underneath the leaves-patterned fabric.

Fuck him. In both senses of the expression.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing a yukata yourself," Rantaro purrs as he steps into Kaito's private space and gently nudges his palm with his own. "A purple one, to be exact. We would match."

"Shut the fuck up," Kaito grunts, only making Rantaro laugh. "Let's go already."

"We still have—" he pulls out his phone, tucked in the sash, and checks the time "—twenty minutes left until the festival begins, and walking there will take us five minutes at most. Why so hasty, Kaito dear?" He tilts his head, making Kaito stare at his now exposed earrings. Figures the fucker wouldn't take them out. Aesthetics or death.

Kaito looks away and tugs on the hem of his favorite undershirt, the one with a Big Dipper print. "'Cause I wanna get you something from the stands, okay, like, fuck if I know, yakisoba or cotton candy. That's a good boyfriend thing to do, right?"

"I would be charmed!" Rantaro exclaims with a grin that's brighter than the streetlight they're standing under. "Let's go then." And he actually grabs Kaito's hand and pulls him, tangling their fingers together despite being in public. Asshole. Lovely little asshole. Grumbling to himself, Kaito follows him to the festival area.

They end up sharing a big cloud of matcha-flavored cotton candy. When Rantaro sees it, he laughs and demands Kaito take a picture of him with it. He does and immediately sends a copy to himself, because, fuck, Rantaro looks really adorable in it.

"Here," he says, giving him his phone back, "post it on Instagram or, dunno, Snapchat before the fireworks start."

Rantaro clicks his tongue. "You don't post pictures on Snapchat, you know. Hey, smile." And, before Kaito can react, he takes a photo of him. 

"What the fuck, man!" Kaito says, scrunching up his face, "You know I'm as photogenic as a fucking brick!"

"That's true," Rantaro says without missing a beat, "but that doesn't mean I won't treasure this picture of you."

See? That's why Rantaro Amami is a fucking dickhead. Him and Kaito have been dating for over six years, since the second year of high school, and even after so much time him saying such sappy bullshit causes Kaito's pulse to quicken. That's just how he is, with his sincere eyes and quick, smooth words, and Kaito really wishes he could just fuckin' grab him and kiss the living shit outta him.

Instead, he says, "Dude, that's gay."

"Just like me." He gives Kaito a look from beneath his long lashes. It's a borderline bedroom look. "And a bit like you, o bisexual one."

"'s great we got that settled after all of these years," Kaito says, pushing his hands inside his jeans' pockets and giving Rantaro a wry smile. He returns it, and they resume their slow strut towards the hill where they'll have the best view. On their way, Kaito gets them some iced tea, 'to match with the candy, now stop eyeing me like that, Amami'. The spot they're headed to is already bustling with a shitload of people, but they find a nice patch of grass in the shadow of a sakura tree, dark enough that they hold hands as they're awaiting the beginning of the show.

"Seven more minutes," Rantaro says as he's tapping on his phone, probably tweeting to his online American friends about the lovely date his boyfriend took him to, or maybe texting Akamatsu or Ouma. Who knows. Kaito stretches out his legs and hums an acknowledgement. 

"Wish it was darker here," he mutters, "'cause I really wanna make out with you for a bit."

"Oh, I feel you," Rantaro says absently, "but we just have to wait until we get to your place."

"My place? You can stay the night?"

"Well, yes, I'd like to. I kinda have to, considering I don't know how to untie my obi from behind, and there'll be no one at my home to help me."

"Dude, you can just fucking twist it until the knot is— Oh." Kaito shuts his mouth under Rantaro's exasperated glance. "Sure then, feel free to stop by if ya want to."

"So smooth," Rantaro chuckles, and fuck if it isn't the sweetest sound ever. Kaito grins and, feeling risky, leans over to peck Rantaro's cheek. He gets another laugh and a playful shove in return.

"You're a nerd." Yet he's still smiling. Good. Smiling fits him.

"And you're a tool." 

"Which kind of tool?"

"A screwdriver, because you can go screw yourself."

When the fireworks start, Rantaro is still pretending to be shocked at Kaito's quip, so he almost misses the first explosion of colors. By the second, though, he's beaming up at the sky, pressing his free hand to his mouth, but not obscuring his grin, and, fuck, by the third Kaito decides to look at him instead. And it's a good choice, because, fucking dammit, he may be bad at big words, but seeing Rantaro like that makes his heart soar. It's just— it's just like, if he could, he'd bring every star to this boy and make a crown outta them for him to wear, or something like that. There's so much feeling inside his chest that Kaito almost grows concerned by it — but he doesn't, because it's the opposite of pain. It's light and good and warm, and, fuck, it's love, it is love, it's so intense it's almost tangible, palpable, almost breaks his ribs.

And then Rantaro glances at him, catches his eyes and smiles even wider, and fuck it. Fuck it all.

"Hey," Kaito says, "move in with me."

"Wait, what?" Rantaro blinks at him. "I'd love to, and, yeah, we talked about it — but are you certain?"

"Hell yeah I am." Kaito brings their linked hands to his mouth and presses a quick kiss to Rantaro's knuckles. "Dude, we're outta uni, we've got jobs, we're fucking adults, so I think it's high time we take another step."

"Well…" Rantaro lets his voice hang as he peers at another burst of colors, one that tints his skin in purple and pink. "Well. Remember what I told you after we graduated?"

Kaito recalls that. "That you're in for the long ride." And Rantaro grins again.

"Haven't changed my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: pda; allusions to sex.**
>   * **please comment/kudo if you read/liked,** that'd mean a lot!!
>   * kaitarou is a very good ship that needs more love, y'all.
>   * also - i love writing amami. he's a cool kid with good aesthetics.
> 



End file.
